Gone
by intoHIM
Summary: Okay, so they founf Fang, but why did he leave? Find out in chapter 3...it's waiting for you!
1. Run Away

A groaned, my back ached. I rolled over on the small park bench. The sun was sinking fast into the west. Angel sat at my feet, eating cereal out of a box. Nudge, Gasman and Iggy still lay sleeping.

Were was Fang?

Oh no. Oh no. Please no.

He couldn't have left. Not now.

Suddenly I was wide awake. I sat up quickly, making Angel jump.

"Where's Fang?" I asked her, practically yelling. She just shrugged.

"I dunno, I just woke up." Her eyes looked up at me innocently. I used to melt at that look, before she and Fang went, well...just before.

"Iggy!" I said. My heart began to beat faster. Panic creeped into my mind.

"Wassup?" Iggy asked. He yawned and sat up, elbowing Nudge.

"Fang left. We have to find him." No one made any move; they just sat there, rubbing their eyes. Do they even care? We need Fang...I need Fang.

"Come on guys, now!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cool night air whipped around me, stirring up the leaves that had fallen upon the ground. A single feather lay beside my feet. The moonlight danced off the sleek, black surface.

Fang. He had been here.

I turned around and motioned for the flock to come closer.

"A feather, from Fang." Nudge said. I nodded.

"Let's go, we don't have much time." I said. I started to run down the deserted side-walk. My wings flapped behind me, faster and faster. Suddenly I was in the air, the wind whooshing through my hair. I hoped we weren't too late.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can we stop?" Angel called to me. He small wings flapped slower and slower.

"Not now! Look, down there!" I answered. The round dome of the building I had seen so many times in my mind was just below us. It's white surface reflecting the moonlight. A small stand of trees was off to the left a ways.

Perfect. We glided toward the trees and landed in their midst. We were so close. I knew Fang would be here. I just knew.

"Let's go!" I hissed.


	2. Where He Was

A terrible cry echoed through empty courtyard. We were crouched in the shadows, waiting to see what we could see. Nudge cringed next to me. The cry was human. Like a human in pain.

"I don't know!" Some one yelled.

Fang.

"Tell us! You are too valuable to kill." Someone hissed.

"So that's what we are. Tools and possessions. To be used and thrown away."

"I wouldn't say that."

"But you know it's true...I won't tell you!" Fang yelled again. Light sprang into our eyes and then nothing. Silence. Angle whimpered.

What were they doing to Fang?

Footsteps sounded along the deserted path. A door slammed in the distance. I ran quietly and quickly across the yard. Fang lay un-moving on the ground. His wings were bloodied and crooked.

"Fang." Angel whispered and ran toward him.

"Angel!" I hissed after her. Angel dropped beside Fang and hugged him.

I sighed as relief washed over me. Fang's eyes opened slowly. He staggered to his feet.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered. His face was twisted in agony. He could barely stand. His wings drooped pathetically.

"We've gotta go." Iggy said quietly. "Their coming back."

I could hear their footsteps.

"Can you fly?" I asked Fang. He shook his head.

"I thought they could help me. I was beginning to think that maybe we were wrong. That maybe they created us for a purpose. For some greater good. But I was wrong, Max. I was wrong."

"Fang, we have to go." Fang shook his head again.

"Just go. I won't tell them anything."

Fang!

"There is no way." I hissed. I turned to Iggy. "Get his other arm. You're coming with us, Fang." I said. Iggy and I reached for Fang's arms and lifted him up and out of the terrible building. Shouts and curses followed us as they realized what had happened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Both My Eyes

It was a long, hard flight. My muscles still ache. We were made (shudder) to endure extreme muscle duration. But not like this. Fang is heavy. I think he blacked out halfway back to the park. If anyone saw us way up there, I wonder what they would have though. I was going to kill fang.

"We could have taken those guys back there!" Gazzy yelled once we had landed in our beloved, deserted building. We pulled Fang onto one of the old sleeping bags and let him keep dreaming.

"Gazzy, if you even _think_...!" Nudge started. Iggy interrupted her.

"Guys, go get us some sandwiches." He said and thrust a crumpled $10 bill into the air around Nudge.

While Angel, Nudge and Gazzy flew off, Iggy turned to me.

"What are we going to do, Max?" He asked. Panic wasn't far from his voice.

"What do you mean?"

"If he did it once, he could very well do it again. He didn't tell anything, sure, but what if he's wearing down? If he leaves again, he's not going to go to spy, he's going to blab on us. We've gotta keep an eye on him."

"Iggy. This is Fang. What has he done before?" I asked. I was surprised at Iggy.

"I'm just sayin'..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sorry for being such a sap." Fang said. He was finally sitting up and eating. "I really wanted you to take me." A hint of a smile flashed across his face.

"Of course." I looked out over the bright night lights of New York. Suddenly I was angry. "Why, Fang? Why did you do it?"

"I was starting to worry about you all. Angel just isn't the same after they got her that one time."

"Fair. But would you stop acting like super man before you get us all killed?"

"I was just trying to..." Fang paused. Street cars honked loudly below us. "Whatever. Look, Max, They did something to Angel. They messed with her mind and her DNA or something. Pretty soon she's going to leave us."

"Angel wouldn't..."

"She's not the same Angel we used to know." I nodded. Yeah, definitely not. But then there are two people I have to keep my eye on. If both eyes are taken there's none left for the Erasers, or worse. This would be the perfect time for them to come. Right when I wasn't looking.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
